Forum Nintendo
History of Forum Nintendo *October 2006- Shadigi, Samigi, and Troy decided to move away from Hero of the Winds (HotW) Forums and broaden it out a little. They decided to make Forum Nintendo which would bring the community to talk about every thing Nintendo. Late October Controvorsy rose over FN as members logged in only to find out that the layout was changed, turned offline, and everybody's account was deleted, including Shadigi, and Samigi's account. *November 2006- Shadigi and Samigi made a new FN hoping it would be succesful just as the previous one, and that Troy would stay away from it. Near the 2 week mark of its creation, Troy threatend to take over FN just as he did the previous one. This sent the community in a state of paranoia, except for Shadigi, and Samigi. Shadigi stopped one attack, but the next one, the battle was over. Troy got his account and destroyed yet again. *Late December 2006- Shadigi did not want to create another FN so that it could be used for Hacking, due to the last 2 FN's. Past Members kept asking Shadigi to make another FN, in which he did. Troy was nowhere to be found, which led people to believe that he had a change of heart. They were wrong. *Early January 2007- Troy made several threats even having accompliances, Pard and Samuri1030. Samuri was a admin bent on recreating Forum Nintendo to see fit to the members. Once he was fed up with the horrible turnout, Troy and Pard attacked. Around this time members found out the the 2, Troy and Pard, had hacked the previous 2. Members went away hoping for a new FN that would be safe from Troy or Pard. *Febuary 2007- Shadigi made yet another FN, which he clearly stated would be the LAST Forum Nintendo, even if it was hacked. Samigi decided to stick to this decision to. Everything was peaceful all the up until April 2007, which FN was in Danger Again, but this time a new face arose amongst the controversy. *April 2007- Troy made alternate accounts at FN, hoping that he would be accepted, only to be banned, or deleted before validation. Troy then made a decision to leave FN alone, until he found out that Shadigi let Spyder take Temporary Control of FN. He knew this was his perfect chance to attack, in which this time it failed. He hacked Spyder's account only to be deleted by Eagle, a Mod at FN. Spyder's account was recreated by DX, another Admin at FN. Troy try to get help from Hacking Websites, trying to pose himself as DX. He failed many a time, but finally he was successful at deleting FN, but putting the blame on Spyder in Late April 2007. Forum G.I.L.B. era *May 2007- Every FN member decided to join Forum G.I.L.B., which stood for Gaming is Beyond Living. This site was Created by Troy, but Shadigi was allowed Adminship there as a sign of Truce. Shadigi did not conduct any destruction whatsoever at FG, but Spyder knew Shadigi's Email Password. Spyder resetted Shadigi's password and took control of his account, changed Troy's Password, and took over his account also. He shut the site down, destroyed every account, and left. The Forum Nintendo-Nintendo Fusion Partnership *May 2007- After the destruction of both FN and FG. Spyder moved onto his site, Nintendo Fusion. FN members joined this site, hoping that this would be the last move, until they found out that Shadigi made a new FN. Forum Nintendo and Nintendo Fusion decided to join together and hopefully bring Nintendo Fans to a brand new community hoping to get away from the clutter of the Nintendo Forums. Hopefully Troy will leave FN and NF alone and let the community have a peaceful forum life. 'P.S.' Thank you to whoever wrote this, but you forgot one thing. TROY IS A GOD! ~Troy, 12/30/2013 Links *Forum Nintendo: http://forum-n.co.nr *Nintendo Fusion: http://z4.invisionfree.com/Nintendo_Fusion/index.php?